Various laptops have a special Anti-Theft functionality. Such devices periodically or sporadically connect to a security server, where the device and the owner are registered. Once the device is lost or stolen, the owner may change the status of the device on a provided security server to “lost/stolen”. The next time the device is switched on, it will connect to the security server, will read the new status and the device will be deactivated, so that no one can use it anymore. The device could be made usable again, if the owner changes the status back to “normal” at the security server.
In addition to the “server state based” deactivation, a timer based deactivation is also implemented. This is for the case that the stolen or lost device did not connect to the internet after it was lost or stolen. In this case it will be deactivated automatically if the timer started after last successful connection to the security server expires. This timer is maintained in the device.
In this system, the finder may use the device until expiration of the timer if he succeeds in preventing the device from connecting to the internet. The owner (who will also be referred to as “authorized user”) may let the device use his mobile subscription in the device to connect to the internet for such cases, e.g. by permanently disabling the PIN (Personal Identification Number) request in case the cellular modem is activated, but then the finder may easily misuse the subscription and potentially generate high connection fees for the device owner.
The owner could set the timer value very small to limit the time period of misleading use, but this may make the usage by the owner very uncomfortable, e.g. in case he forgets to connect to the internet within this small time period, the device will be locked even for the authorised owner. Therefore, it is very likely that most users will set the timer to the maximum value.
Another conventional feature which is also referred to as “Emergency call” enables a mobile device to perform a voice call to a predefined emergency call centre without requiring a (U)SIM. The device identifier (ID) International Mobile Station Equipment Identity (IMEI) of the cellular modem is used for identification. In this case, no data connection could be established, a security service provider is not able to offer such security service while being charged for the data connection and, instructions by the device owner could not be sent to the device.
Yet another conventional feature which is also referred to as “Ecall” enables a special cellular modem in a car to transmit emergency data in case of an accident to a predefined emergency centre. This service requires a (U)SIM and could not be used to lock the car in case it is lost or stolen.